


Defense Squad

by SneaselXRiolu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Marinette's Expulsion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu
Summary: In which several unlikely faces become the "Marinette Defense Squad"
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jagged Stone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 241





	Defense Squad

Marinette busied herself with sketches after completing the coursework to her online school. She was basically a shut in now, with a few terse words exchanged between her parents and tearful nights with Chat Noir spent on her balcony since her expulsion. Her hair was more unkempt until Tikki managed to coax the blunette to untangle her hair.

A knock from her trapdoor came out of the silence, her mother's voice sounding from below. "Marinette," a pause, with an unsaid nickname hanging in the air, "you have a visitor."

"Who is it?" Marinette kept a growl out of her voice. "It's Mr. Jagged Stone. He wants to talk to you."

"Can you give me five minutes?" Marinette asked.

Not wanting to poke a sleeping bear, Sabine closed the door.

Marinette looked to Tikki hiding on the shelf. There were words there that needed to be spoken, but the two couldn't find it, seemingly dumbfounded at the idea of one of Marinette's friends who hadn't abandoned her would appear suddenly. 

Jagged Stone no less, who Lila had used as one of her longest running lies.

Marinette bit at the scab on her lip. Physical pain dulling emotional pain. "We don't want anyone to get akumatized, do we?" Adrian's voice rang in her mind.

Taste of metal touched Marinette's tongue, and she freshened up a bit, with brushing her hair, putting on a sweatshirt over her braless tank top. She really couldn't bring herself to care that much since the test.

She climbed down her ladder to see Jagged Stone, complimenting her mother on the food being served to him. His grin widened when he saw the girl. "Ma _rin_ ette!" He ran and hugged her. "Have I got news for you!"

"I don't know, do you?" Marinette forced a bit of energy into what she said, giving it a bit of a sassy feeling to it.

"Well, I popped the question to Penny and she said yes! Of course, we've been able to talk and I thought it would be great to support my _favorite_ fashion designer by commissioning her to do my tux!"

"Wh-what!?" Marinette jumped slightly. "I-I don't have enough experience to do that!"

"But I want to support you! Look, what do you need? Do you need me to buy you the fabric? Commission you?"

"I don't feel confident enough in my abilities to do that."

"Marinette, I insist." Jagged pulled out a wad of cash. "This is what I want to pay you, I'll even hire someone to help you create it! But I want you to assist in the creation!"

Marinette felt hot in her face, her parents surprised by the cash. She had already lost so many people in her life, she didn't want to lose Jagged, too.

She exhaled heavily. "Alright, if you can hire someone who can help me, I'll try to make the tux."

"Thank you Marinette!" Jagged Stone hugged her, then quickly gave her the cash. "If that is not enough, then I will pay you more!"


End file.
